


Caleō

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Consistency notes: The liquid fed to Fionn had the actual drug. The vial the doctor exposed him to, and later calls an aphrodisiac, simply had its affects amplified. The drug acts in two ways, shutting off the body completely, or having an additive change how the effects will be. This is what the doctor is made to test, as it was initially discovered accidentally.





	Caleō

Damp, dark and cold, the room Fionn found himself in was a sore sight to wake up to. From the dark gray cement walls with its rough finish, to the dull light that flickered meekly above his head. Noticeably, one wall had a large mirror on it. Likely one of those one way windows. On the wall behind him (fully unaware of its presence) were a set of chains that dangled from a point. Two were half way down the wall while the other pair notably shorter. They seemed fairly worn from use. Somehow, this wall appeared to be the cleanest of the 4 that comprised this room.

The corners where the wall met the ceiling were coated in abandoned webbing. Where iron pipes ran through were red-brown stains and algae dripping down. Towards the floor there were dark spots, some hard to remove stains and splatters. Mud and mold also lined the edges, the more one scrutinized the state of this awful place, the worse it was. 

Earlier that month Fionn was assigned a case regarding a recent kidnapping, his superior was hoping to reel in readers with the timely print out, except the journalist got a little in over his head. One lead led to another, connecting one case with an older, somewhat forgotten one, soon the man found himself waist deep in connected criminal activities he was surprised he was even still alive. Well, given the circumstances it may not be for long.

The 27-year-old had his arms tied behind his back, and blue and yellow spots blooming on his arms and legs. The night prior he had been attacked in his own apartment, right after discovering the state his home-office was left in. He knew he was on the trail of something big, and kept pursuing despite knowing he was ill prepared to handle the consequences. Still, he thought he was toeing the line carefully, the organization must have been keeping an eye on his progress if they were alerted immediately.

Gagged and bruised, Fionn could only take solace in his own head. As he was stared down by a large man in a neutral toned uniform. In the journalist's opinion, being a little on the cleaner side compared to any regular lackey, this guy was likely higher up than the usual footmen, but still did the physical work around the compound. He assumed it was a compound anyway. It was hard to tell if they were in a fully operational building or if this was just a reused room in an abandoned one.

The large man said something in a growled voice, to Fionn it just sounded like he was mildly annoyed. It wasn't like he could speak properly anyway given the tight cloth that clamped down over his mouth. Unprompted, a punch was sent straight at his stomach, causing him to lurch in his seat. Fionn had to forcibly keep himself from throwing up. Coughing and wheezing in a painful breath feeling acid well up in his throat. He wasn't sure what this man was saying at all but whatever it was he was getting beaten up for it.

As if signaled by some unseen figure, the large man gave up with an irritated click of the tongue. Going over to the door and promptly leaving without much else said. It hadn't been that long since he started getting wailed on, so it made no sense to back off now. Of course, he was extremely grateful it ended though. The last time he received such a beat down was in high school he couldn't even remember what for. Homework? Looking weird? It didn't really matter now. Suffice to say his experience and pain tolerance weren't exactly high.

What felt like three hours later, a slight figure came in, bringing with them a tray that had a bowl and spoon on it. Fionn could make a guess that this person was fairly young- younger than he was anyway. It didn't help that the closer they got the fuzzier the image became. Once reaching his side, the figure took off the gag and leveled a spoonful of something that seemed like porridge in front of the journalist's mouth.

There was a pause, Fionn tried opening his mouth to say something, but he was unseemly interrupted by the metal spoon being jammed into the opening. He could've chocked had he not reflexively moved his head back. Guess there was no talking here. Still, he felt extremely embarrassed by the entire situation. The porridge was also weirdly cooked. The texture was practically goop. Maybe it was more of a cream soup? He tried to leave it at that one clumsy spoonful, but the person persistently hovered another in front of his lips. Begrudgingly the bowl was emptied and the person left without a word. What was that all about? No way would he be able to stand every meal being like that. If that was even a meal? What did they even feed him? It was bitter for the most part and left a strange aftertaste.

After five minutes or so he figured it out. It was most definitely laced with something- his body started to heat up and sweat a bit despite the cold air and being so exposed. Maybe it was a type of drug that emulated hypothermia? No other instance could he see feeling hot while naked be possible. He stared at the floor between his feet, deeply distracted by his own thoughts and increasing body heat. He didn't even notice the door opening again. This time a well dressed man with a white lab coat came in, possibly not much older than Fionn. 

The white cloaked man put on some white latex gloves and buttoned up his coat. He stood a few paces to Fionn's right, observing him with disinterest. The doctor was here on a task, while he normally enjoyed his work things like this weren't his favorite. In fact he'd rather be anywhere but here at the moment.

It wasn't till the gloved hands came within his peripheral vision did Fionn even notice another person was in the room. It was uncharacteristic how unaware he was right now. With hands unceremoniously prodding and pulling at the pliant body, the doctor conducted what seemed be a physical exam. 

Fionn found it was getting more and more difficult to focus on anything- it felt like his consciousness was fading in and out. Whatever was in his body seemed to be acting fast. His eyelids felt heavy and the whole world seemed to blur entirely. He couldn't even hear any footsteps as the doctor walked around him.

The doctor pulled out a small vial of containing some clear liquid. Waving it before his subject's nose, a sweet aroma filled Fionn's fading senses and he felt his body begin to tremble. If his thoughts were clearer, he would've pointed out how he was being treated like a guinea pig, but in the state he was in he could only sit there and allow the doctor to work. Despite not being able to think or register what the doctor kept testing on him, he felt extremely aware of being touched. Even the lightest contact made his skin spark up and leave goosebumps.

Keeping the small glass container, and pulling out a flashlight instead, the doctor held Fionn's mouth open as he inspected it. The younger man's expression wavering slightly, a quick furrow of the brows before turning back to a more dazed expression. His eyes were glassy and half open, staring right through the person he was facing. There was little resistance left in his body, and equally little consciousness to be aware of that fact.

The doctor then moved his left hand from its place beneath Fionn's chin, and instead hovered in front of the open mouth. Taking the man's tongue between his thumb and pointer, he pulled (well, more like coaxed) it out. Carefully, he inspected the muscle and down the throat. He then placed his index finger on the middle of the exposed tongue, gliding it further into the mouth.

While Fionn was fully aware that the knuckle was right up against his lips, there was no gagging, no bile rising up his esophagus. It was such a strange sensation. The doctor still wasn't done with his procedure. Pulling his hand back he pulled his hand back to add another finger, then lowering it in all the way again. No gag reflex was noted, which led to the doctor moving his fingers around trying to elicit something. The body beneath him started to writhe, a soft noise coming from its throat. On cue the intrusive gloved hand fully moved away, the mouth however remained opened and slack.

The doctor wasn't much for these sort of activities, but he did whatever was requested of him. Mainly his goal was to test out the effectiveness of a new drug his boss had commissioned. They already had ample results from female bodies, now they had to gather from males. Though he really wished his boss had ordered for a harvesting instead. On the bright side he'll only be conducting the basic examinations.

With a raised hand, the doctor signaled for his two assistants to come inside. They wore identical white scrubs, the one on the right standing well over 3 inches above his partner. Undoing Fionn's binds, who was completely motionless while he was transferred and chained to the far wall. He was stripped of his underwear, before the four chains were attached onto his wrists and thighs. 

Bent with his legs to his sides, his half-erect cock was leaking small streams of arousal. Despite never experiencing being penetrated, his ass was already showing signs of need. Twitching every so often while he was on full display. The expression he wore on his face fully fit the description of erotic. His cheeks were deeply flushed, eyes lidded with lust and his tongue hung loosely from his mouth as saliva slid off freely.

The shorter man gave Fionn a good look over, anticipation rising in him as he dragged his eyes down from the face. He and the tall one were usually involved in the later tests, since the doctor refuses to go out of his way to personally perform them. Not like he nor his partner ever complained about it, frankly it was more fun than the regular work they got in the clinic upstairs. 

Once satisfied, the pair made their way out, after some instructions were given. "You know what to get, yes? Oh, and write down the progress while you're there." With a curt nod of the head, they left the room. 

The doctor went back to work, bored hands feeling the bruised limbs before him. While beating up the man was part of testing, the goon from earlier was told to go a little further than usual, since this one's been tangling himself up snooping into the organization's business. Still, the doctor thought these were pretty severe, he'd have to check on these later. Perhaps this one simply bruises easily.

First thing on the doctor's checklist was pain reaction. He picked the worst off looking spots and pressed his thumb down, gradually adding strength as he watched for any reaction. Once at full force, the chained up man only groaned softly, seemingly finding it more pleasurable than painful. 'I should tell those two to include the masochism test.' The doctor thought before letting go.

Moving on, gloved hands caressed and kneaded against areas of skin that he found to be the most receptive of his touch. It wasn't necessary to do this much, but he needed something to bide his time while he waited for his assistants to return. After the last test, he could return to simply observing. Sitting behind the glass was far more comfortable to him.

Reaching his right hand up to stroke Fionn's cheek. "Shame you won't be the same after this." He said idly, no real concern in his words. There was a moment of silence while the doctor continued to carefully touch and stimulate the body before him. Regardless of his distaste for these tests, he always found himself treating every subject this way. Hands that simply danced over the skin, emulating a caring gesture, or acting in a soothing way. Perhaps it was a sense of sympathy he was unaware of.

Fingertips moved to clean up some loose strands of hair as he spoke again, "So much for all that information you worked so hard for." There was some amusement in the dry tone of his voice. He knew what would happen afterwards, once the drug moves on from this initial phase. Well, he had a good idea of what would happen anyway. Fionn was still one of a handful of male test subjects, there was no definitive proof yet that the results would be the same as they were for the women. 

The two other men reenter the room, rolling a cart with them that had various devices and bottles. Closing the door behind them they walked the cart closer to where the doctor was, before standing aside. They engaged in whispered small talk by the door, though only lewd things came from their conversation. 

Picking up a clear bottle, the doctor applied an ample amount onto his fingers. Normally, he's reprimand such unprofessional behavior, but he's done this enough times to no longer care about what they did while this went on. One time they even when as far as to start masturbating as they watched, which frankly, was more uncomfortable than them simply talking about what they wanted to do to the vulnerable body.

Placing his lubed finger against the tight asshole, he traced the entrance, coating it in lubricant while mindlessly caressing an inner thigh. It didn't take much effort to coax his finger tip through. With the state Fionn was in, he could readily accept the glass rod right away, which made the doctor mildly regret not doing so. Still, he was already half way in, may as well finish this step off. Rhythmically pushing and pulling his digit shallowly, he moved his right hand to Fionn's chest, lightly squeezing and running his thumb over a now extremely sensitive nipple.

The doctor gradually had more of his finger inside until his knuckle pressed against the entrance at every push. On the next movement he pressed a second digit in, both fingers now gliding against Fionn's inner walls, stretching him out further as they did. Despite not putting that much effort into it, Fionn's body lived off of the contact. His dick was fully erect and more precum was dribbling down his shaft. It was practically begging to be touched at this point, but the doctor paid it no mind as he pulled out his fingers.

Ignoring the meek whine, he moved back over to the cart, where he picked up a clear, glass rod. Yes, this was still as much a dildo as all the other colorful and variously sized ones on the cart, but the doctor felt comfortable holding it over the rest. After he applied enough lubricant he returned to his ministrations.

Positioning his glass tool at Fionn's ass, it was unavoidable that the doctor took note of the sorry state his dick was in. Bringing his right hand up he pressed it against the other man's stomach. He'd rather not get messy. Though, this did cause Fionn to start rubbing against his palm in an attempt to get some release.

The device in his left hand slid in with ease, practically being sucked in. The doctor began to doubt if this really was the first time this hole had been penetrated like this. He wouldn't comment on that of course, his assistant on the other hand, didn't hold his breath.

The two had walked over to get a better look, they were feeling restless watching from the other side of the room. The tall one spoke up, as he watched how smoothly the rod moved. "Damn, we sure this one's a virgin?" His steel gray eyes watched with approval, a growing unrest welling up within. "If he is, he's definitely anatural slut. I can't wait to see what he'll be like after the drug wears off."

"Honestly, no test subject's made that kind of face on the first dosage. Did ya change it up, doc?" The short one spoke up, fixated on Fionn's open and salivating mouth. Frankly this was his favorite part about the drug. He could stick his fingers deep into that pink fleshy orifice, play with the tongue all he wanted, and not have to worry about silly things like gag reflex. It made relentlessly fucking the test subject's mouths so much better.

All the while the doctor simply kept pushing the clear object deeper and deeper in, until the final row of bumps were flush against the gaping entrance. "No, I didn't. It's an interesting result, I'll have to run some more tests." The doctor said with barely as much enthusiasm for the current activity compared to the other two. "If you two could behave yourselves, this final check won't take very long."

"We know, we know. Still, while I don't mind either way, for a guy he's looking so fuckable right now." The tall one said as he moved behind the doctor. His hands started to snake over the white coat in front of him, while his shorter companion couldn't help but worry over the consequences of this. "You sure you don't want to take part after, doc? They're a lot more fun than these tests, you know."

"You'd know better than to try my own aphrodisiac on me. If you persist neither of you will be allowed anywhere near any future subjects." The doctor sternly said as a sweet scent wafted into his nose. He was immune to it, he made sure of that, but it was upsetting to think his assistant was trying to mess with him. Just how friendly did they think they all were?

"I was just curious. You really don't get turned on by all this?" The mischief maker said without an ounce of remorse while he moved away with the bottle he pick-pocketed from the doctor. "You're seeming more and more like a robot each time."

The doctor disregarded the comment, as he began to pull back the glass rod. Each bump and disfiguration rubbing against Fionn's inner walls. The conversation ended promptly, as the three were now occupied by the display. 

All the bound man could do was moan with increasing need as the rod worked itself in and out of him. His mind lingered right on the line between being conscious and unconscious. He was awake but nothing felt real. His eyes were open but couldn't make sense of what they saw. Sounds echoed around him like he was floating in water. Not a thought or word formed on his gaping lips. His whole body felt slack yet responded to every sensation that he felt on his skin. His heart was racing, an overpowering yet muffled sound in his ears.

The only thing he clearly knew in the moment was the pleasure that ran throughout every fiber of his being. The cold warmth that stung his wrists and thighs. He couldn't will himself to think of anything besides how good he felt, and how much more he wanted. 

Every move made electricity run across his nerves. Pulling out a moan and whine as he got closer and closer to the edge. He wanted more of this- whatever this was. If his throat could form anything besides a singular sound he'd be begging by now.

Suddenly all he that was feeling had been multiplied in a split second. One particular push made his toes curl and back arch. That- that was what he wanted. Again, please, again, he'd have whined, over and over if he could. By some grace he received more, and more, and one final, deep harsh push.

All the blurry colors from before turned white with heat. His whole body shook with his release. Something hot and sticky got all over his stomach, and yet again a greedy thought over came him. There was a short moment, more unintelligible words, some dull thuds and noises. He felt four warm hands on him. 

Had he any sense, he'd complain, and worry, and yell in protest at everything that had been done to him. Had he any sense, he'd have kicked and thrashed as he was handled and placed on the rough, cold floor. He'd have tried to crawl away from the invasive pair of hands. He'd have bit the tongue that entered his mouth.

But he didn't have any, so all his body did was comply, allow itself to be moved and maneuvered as its handlers desired. He was on his hands and knees now, at least it felt that way. The sharp sting of uneven concrete dug into his skin, so he must've been. 

Two thumbs jammed themselves into his mouth, as if being scrutinized once more. Something different pressed itself against his exposed tongue. It made its taste known, rubbing itself all over as if claiming the muscle for itself. Whatever leaked from it spread all over the pink flesh completely coating it. If the thumbs weren't holding him back, he'd have instinctively started sucking on it. Instead his tongue moved along the fleshy object wherever it could, desperate in search of more.

Another pair of hands began to roam his back, and sides, pulling and gripping wherever they felt like it. He felt a harsh impact on his right ass cheek, sending sparks of electricity through him again.

"God we haven't even started an' he's already actin' like a whore." The short assistant, now removed from all clothing, held Fionn's head in his hands. "Look at your tongue move, you're just beggin for me to put it in, aren't you? You only just got a taste of me, you slut." He grunted in approval as he watched, entranced by the show. His cock was already stiff and aching. "You're going to love feelin my cum slip down your throat."

"Easy now, Dud, you can't go busting his vocal chords." The taller one, purred, while he caressed the reddened spot of skin in the shape of his hand. "You can break his pretty face all you want after these 'tests.'" He said, though this was already a fact known to his companion. He struck the same spot with increased force.

"Oh shut up. I wasn't the one who killed a subject now was I?" Dudley scoffed as he moved his hips in a circular motion, causing his prick to move all over Fionn's tongue. He really was feeling impatient, but he had to wait. 

"Fuck you, that bitch bit me." Lifting his left hand this time, it came down swiftly annoyance adding more impact than he meant. Still, the body between them only whined and writhed as it enjoyed the sensation. "Not my fault the closest thing to grab was the neck."

Rolling his eyes, Dudley stopped moving momentarily, "I can already hear doc say it, 'Jack that was your last chance. It's about time you pay for your damages.'" All the man had was a playful tone while he said such a dark remark. They both knew the doctor would just ban the troublemaker from the test subjects, since it wasn't his call on who to turn. Still, the implication in Dud's tone ticked the other man off.

"Yeah? You gonna hop on the train if that ever happens?" It was a snide remark, tension brewing up between them. Bickering during tests was a common occurrence between them. After all they didn't exactly have a regular work ethic. "Who's to say you're not the one who'll end up on their knees like a bitch in heat first?" 

With one final, angry smack onto an already sore ass, Fionn cried out as he came all over the floor beneath him, eyes rolling back while tears began to form from the intensity. The interjection seemed to slice through the strained atmosphere, redirecting the two for now.

In a room adjacent to the one they were in, the doctor was taking down notes on Fionn's behavior. He checked off a box next to the word 'Masochist' and signaled for his assistants to proceed as usual.

"Fuckin finally. My dick was gettin cold." Without any warning, Dudley thrusted his hips forward, until Fionn had his nose up against the pubic hair. With shallow movements, the man hissed out a pleased, "Fuck yes" while he took his time enjoying the wet warmth.

"Hey, watch it, cunt." Jack snarled as he roughly pulled apart Fionn's ass cheeks to get a better look. The fleshy ring was still slightly loose from earlier, so the action made it gape a little. Some lube leaked out, making it all the more enticing for the man. Normally he'd play a bit more to see how much it could stretch out, but since he got a small whiff of the doctor's little vial of lust, he didn't want to wait another second.

Warm, whatever filled Fionn's mouth was so warm. There was so much too, it made him really happy even if it was getting hard to breath. Despite being bitter and salty, his mouth couldn't get enough of the flavor and started sucking like it would a lollipop. A hand started to run through his hair because of this. It felt nice.

He could feel the hands that struck him, so callous and textured that just having them moving along his skin sent little sparks. His back side was spread open, and he felt himself yearn to be penetrated again. Just like earlier, he'd feel just like he would earlier, right? He wanted that so much..

The warmth in his mouth began to move away, leaving him feeling hollow with its absence. He tried to go after it, but the hand in his hair held tightly, and kept him in place. The pair of hands at his rear also gripped at him with more force. Okay, he'll stay still. This felt nice too, though.

He felt something prod against him from behind. It was warm like the tip that was snug inside the 'o' he made with his mouth. He felt his thighs tremble with anticipation.

He still couldn't see anything clearly, nothing made sense besides what he felt, but he could make out the vague shape of whatever was in his mouth. Without anywhere else to look, he was fixated on it, while he silently pleaded for it to return. His tongue licked at it, hoping that maybe that could coax it. Instead the hand in his hair relaxed and started caressing him some more. This made him happy again, was he doing good?

He licked and licked enthusiastically, while he his rear was prodded and rubbed against. He hoped there'd be more, he really liked what happened before.  He thought that the thing in his mouth would come back first, instead he felt himself being entered from behind. He was so excited he was trembling. He was doing good, right?

As if taking turns, he was pulled back and forth between the two. Never being given time to miss one or the other. So warm, he could melt! Melt into a puddle of pleasure...

Dudley was going fairly easy on Fionn, though this may not translate for normal cases, he was going easy. He actually liked how willing he was being, even if that's mostly on the drug's part. Usually, subjects were either unresponsive sacks of meat they'd fuck, and would sometimes come; or, they still had some consciousness left to struggle. The latter, of course, was the more annoying case to deal with. 

"This one'll definitely make a good toy, don't ya think?" He threw the question into the air, not really expecting any response. "It's rare they'd ever be so needy this early on. It hasn't even been half a day, yet."

Grunting out a response between each thrust, Jack managed, "We can't be sure, sometimes they get worse or better after a day's up." He had a point though, this one has been the most accommodating fuck out of all of the test subjects so far. He still had his doubts this guy was a virgin until now, the only other time subjects were like this were if they've had plenty of pleasurable sexual encounters before. "I don't care either way, whether they're pulling at my leg to be fucked or if they say they don't want it. Though, it's more fun if they say they don't."

"Heh, their bodies always scream otherwise." Dudley added, "You're right that's always way more satisfyin. Watchin their complaints crumble in my hands while trying to fight off how turned on they are." Still, the way this one was acting? It turned him on so much, he could just picture a satisfied smile on his cum covered face.

"Damn. He's already getting close again, why don't we give him something to go crossed eyed over?" 

The filthy conversation continued, dwindling only when they increased their speed. They now pushed themselves into Fionn at the same time, easily overwhelming him.

His arms and knees felt unstable, as his whole body was pummeled over and over with sensation. He felt his arms being pulled behind him, and soon the person was in charge of keeping him steady. His whole body was on fire, he it was starting to feel just like earlier, when those cold rings were wrapped around his limbs. Except, twice as much, he was filled up twice as much. The world was spinning, he was so euphoric.

He liked this feeling a lot. He hoped it wouldn't be ending any time soon. This was good. He was doing good. He wanted to keep doing good, over and over and over until all he sees is that searing white. 

Without a warning, he felt a quick jolt along his spine, there! Yes, that spot again, he wanted that spot again. Will he-

Fionn was a mess, the three of them all were, really. Sweat dripping down their bodies as the two men mercilessly thrusted into the one they had spit roasted between them. The floor beneath them was painted in white, and wasn't going to get cleaned up any time soon.  Still, despite losing focus on himself again, Fionn was continuously fucked. Until the two felt like unloading into him without a second thought. A rough thrust and they were both buried deep into their respective places.

Perfect. Being here, sandwiched like this, filled up like this, it felt right. It felt like it was where he was meant to be. He couldn't be happier as he guzzled down the liquid that spilled into him. It felt like hot water was entering him. Except thicker, and slid down like slime, like it'll clog up his throat. Like his insides might burn from it. Yet all he could think of was how he wanted more. More and more until he could no longer hold it, until it started spilling out of him. When he felt some splatter onto his face, he felt like being coated in it. He felt so greedy and insatiable.

His hair was caressed again, from where he had his face against the cum stained floor. Just after they pulled out, he was left to lay with his ass up and his face down. He didn't think to move, really, he couldn't. That was alright though, he was being petted, so this was fine?

Again, he was prodded from behind, and now knowing what that meant, he felt excitement bubble up in his white painted guts. It was kind of cold this time, nothing like before, but it's okay. The first one wasn't either, so it's okay.

Whatever entered him this time was oddly shaped. He would be stretched open around it, then it would grow smaller, and he'd tighten around it. It repeated over and over, gradually increasing in size until it was slightly thicker than the warm thing.

It wasn't moving though, which made him a little upset. What was he doing wrong? Did he have to move for it? But he wasn't supposed to earlier... 

With a click from the remote in his hands, Jack turned on the device he placed inside of Fionn. It was a long tool comprised of ball-like pieces that from tip to base grew in size. Activating it caused it to swirl and push against Fionn's insides, this seemed to ease his look of confusion.

"What'd I tell you? Natural slut right there, that was just the first round and he's like this."

"Can't wait to see the look on his face once we're done with him." Dudley said while he crouched beside Fionn's white splashed face. The short man noticed caressing his head relaxed him, so he thought to do so when he seemed unsettled by being felt alone. Dudley had to admit this was unexpected, but he found it kind of cute.

"That should be enough for the time being." The doctor interjected through the telecom. "Feel free to move him to his room and continue there. If you do, you already know to make a report on it." There was a pause before the plain voice added, "Oh, and he better not be badly injured next I see him."

Jack let out a disappointed 'tsk' before getting up and getting dressed. Dudley followed suit while he stretched out. The pair were already making plenty of plans to getting the most out of this 'willing,' responsive, and ready little fucktoy while it lasted. They just had to transport him themselves. That was the boring part of all this. The building the subjects were kept in was far away. Well, maybe they could come up with something on the way there. Either way, the next 23 hours will be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Consistency notes: The liquid fed to Fionn had the actual drug. The vial the doctor exposed him to, and later calls an aphrodisiac, simply had its affects amplified. The drug acts in two ways, shutting off the body completely, or having an additive change how the effects will be. This is what the doctor is made to test, as it was initially discovered accidentally.


End file.
